The Warrior Princess
by MidnightGriffen
Summary: Princess Sakura had wanted to join her father in war but was rejected. When she sneaked out to help, she was discovered by Syaoran who took her back as a hostage. And yet, even with all that said, she still falls in love...with the enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! It's me MidnightGriffen back with a new story—again. Actually, I was thinking of writing this story for quite a while now, but because of Horsing Around, I didn't get a chance to. Although, I'm having a writer's block so I decided to write this one. So here we go with The Warrior Princess!**

**Disclaimer:** CCS rightfully belongs to Clamp not me.

**Summary:** Princess Sakura wanted to join her father in a war against the enemy, but was rejected because she was a girl. So she sneaked out to help, secretly. Syaoran found her and brought her back and locked her up as hostage. And yet, she still falls in love with the enemy.

**Aging:** Sakura- 15, Touya- 18 (I changed the age difference between them in this story. Sorry!) Syaoran-17

**Title:** The Warrior Princess

**Chapter 1 **

**Sakura POV**

As I hid in the shadows, I watched my brother, train along with the old master. I wanted to join and practice side by side with him but I wasn't allowed.

Father forbade me to learn, for I was a girl. Not just any girl, but, the Princess.

Princess Sakura of the East Kinomoto Kingdom, I thought to myself bitterly. Why can't I train along with my brother, Touya?

But father had told me once before, "you my dear are a Princess. And a Princess should act like one. You should learn how to sew tapestry, sing, and dance. Learn manners and etiquette. Be polite and kind. Speak with respect, be respectful. That is your life duty, not learning how to fight and become a warrior, that's your brother's job. Leave the rough fighting to him."

I held back tears as I watched carefully. Listening to the elders, I began to learning with my brother, knowing the moves and techniques secretly. Father might have forbidden me to practice. But I no longer cared. All I wanted was to train and fight. One day I will become a warrior.

My expression was serious as I glanced at brother standing straightly, hands by his side. He looked at his masters eyes and nodded. The master, Sensei Takashi who was wearing a dark blue haori, with yellow markings, stroke his long white beard and shouts, "one!"

My brother struck his pose, his left hand in front, and his right hand stayed close to his side. Both held in a tight fist. His left leg bended and was forward and right leg was held straight behind him.

"Two!"

He's right hand punch forward; his left arm retracted and was now held close to his side. When he punched, he's right leg moved forward also, now bended, while the other straight and back.

"Three!" the elder called out.

Touya then retracted both of his hands and held them close to his left side. Bending his left knee, he kicked out with his right leg. Staying like that, he waited for the elders to continue counting.

"Four!"

He drew back his right leg, which left his leg in a straight position behind, his already bent left leg and turned his heel, pointing forward. Both of his arms came in front of his face crossing, making an X, as a block.

"Let's stop here, Prince Touya. Good job, today. I'm impressed. Your kicks are getting higher each day," the old master said wisely to him.

Touya withdrew his attacks and bowed respectfully to the elder, "arigato sensei. But when will I learn how to use a sword? I want to be a samurai."

The old master chuckled softly and patted Touya on the head. "You, my boy has to cover the basic moves first. After a while we could train with a sword, along with the moves you learned now."

"Hai, sensei!" young 8 year old Touya said with confidence as he walked back to the castle.

I watched and remembered the moves: one-pose, two-punch, three-kick, and four-block. When he left I sighed in relief. No one knew about me eavesdropping on brother Touya's lesson. I decided to hide longer behind the bushes and wait for the elder to leave, before sneaking back into the castle.

"You can come out now," the old master suddenly said looking at the bushes, "I know your listening, Princess Sakura."

I stiffened. I was discovered. Now there was no way I could learn in private now. I stepped out of the bushes, my head down in utter disappointment as tears escaped from my emerald eyes.

I walked stiffly and stopped in front of him, waiting to be punished, to be scold. But it never came. I looked up slowly, my eyes traveling from his feet all the way up to his face.

A pair of kind, intelligent grey eyes stared back at me. He wasn't mad or even frowning. He was…smiling?

As he reached out his hand to touch me, I jumped back in reflex. My eyes were fearful. Now that he knew about me, he's going to tell my father, King Fujitaka. "I'm very sorry. Please don't tell father," I told him, as tears flowed down my rosy cheeks. I bowed apologetically in front of him.

The elder chuckled as he bends down and gently, lifted my chin with his thumb and index finger. "Do you wanted to learn how to fight like your brother, Prince Touya?" he asked me softly.

"Y...yes I do, sensei. B…but I can't because…I'm a girl. Father said so," I stammered truthfully.

"Really? How interesting," he said, raising his left eyebrow.

All I could do was nod, while tears continued to stain my face. He smiled and wiped them away, carefully with his thumb.

"Don't worry, I won't tell your father so stop crying my Princess. Princesses can't cry," he told me in a kind tone, "if you cry, you can't be a warrior like your brother now, can you?"

I looked at him surprised, my emerald eyes held confusion. "B…but father told me that Princesses aren't allowed to fight," I replied sadly.

"Well,** I** will allow you to listen to us—secretly of course. But you would have to stay in the bushes though," he said winking.

My eyes wide I asked him, "Really?"

"Really. It would be our little secret," he answered.

"Oh, arigato sensei Takashi!" I hugged him tightly around the neck and once again tears gathered in my eyes.

The old master reminded me warningly although; he was smiling, "Princess?"

"Oh, right," I replied as I quickly brushed away my tears and smiled at him, happily.

"Good girl." He bowed to me before walking away.

I stared at him for a while before silently sneaked back into my room. I slipped into my chamber and closed the door quietly. Sighing in relief that father didn't found out,

I walked over to my pink desk with cherry blossoms carved all over it. I sat down on the wooden flower-shaped chair and took out a pink diary. Opening to the page where I left off, I began to write another entry in it.

_Dear Diary,_

_I was so frightened today! Like everyday I listened to brother Touya's lesson. But today I was discovered! Sensei Takashi found me. I thought he was going to tell father. But he didn't. He told me I could continue to listen, secretly. I can still be a warrior! And would be able to fight with father and brother one day. _

_Sakura_

I drew a small cherry blossom next to my name and put my quill back to the ink bottle. I closed the diary and put it back into the desk drawer.

I walked away from my desk and slipped into my comfy pink bed. The bed had a curtain around it so I was covered. I pull the cherry blossom mattress over my little body and fall into a deep slumber.

**Normal POV**

_11 years later_

Young Princess Sakura was now 15, with her 16th birthday coming soon; everyone was busy going over what to do. There are party decorations to think of, presents to buy, and people to invite.

One day Sakura was sitting in front of her vanity, brushing her honey-brown hair. She had a little bit of bangs that curled outward and some thick long bangs on both sides, framing her delicate, smooth face. She was humming to herself, with her eyes close until a knock was heard.

She opened her pair of dazzling emerald orbs and set down her pink brush. Turning around she said, "Come in."

As the door opened, Sakura's eyes lit up. It was her second cousin as well as her best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo!" she cried out happily and ran up to hug her, "you look so different! It's been ages since I had seen you!"

The girl returned her hug and smiled sweetly, "Yup! And you haven't changed a bit! Still the same old kawaii, Sakura!"

Blushing she asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you and your parents left to go to the south!"

Their planet, Makitara, was separated into four sections: North, East, South, and West. The South and North Kingdom's are peaceful people, that never fought. East belongs to the Kinomoto Kingdom, while their enemies the Li Kingdom owns the West. Long ago they were on friendly terms, but something happened that made them had a huge war. In the end the Kinomoto won. Although no one remembers what exactly had happened, the Li's still wanted revenge for the war and now because of that, they are no longer friends.

"I just returned," she answered, "My, those southern people are very nice! Pretty good fashion sense too."

Sakura sweat dropped and sighed. Tomoyo have always taken the pleasure of sewing clothes. Most of Sakura's outfit was created by her.

"Well, you haven't changed much too. Still the same hyper girl who is crazy about fashion and sewing," Sakura teased.

Tomoyo had long wavy lavender hair that reached past her waist and had a pair of kind amethyst eyes. She was wearing a purple coloured dress, which was tight around her waist, outlining her tiny waist and full breasts, but flared down her hips, all the way up to the floor. It had beautiful lavender patterns around the edges, making it unique and special.

"Wait. That dress you're wearing is too simple!" she told Sakura pointing at her outfit.

Sakura was wearing a very simple yellow dress that, like Tomoyo's was tight around the waist and flared down from the hips. Sakura had always preferred to wear comfortable clothes instead of highly priced dresses.

"Here wear this," she said as she handed her a neatly folded dress, "go ahead, and put it on."

"Oh. Ok then," she said as she looked at the dress hesitantly. _Whatever. As long as cousin Tomoyo's happy, _she thought, shrugging. Sakura carefully fanned out the dress. Without looking at it she put it on.

"There happy?"

"KAWAII!" Tomoyo screamed with delight as she jumped up and down in excitement.

Blushing, Sakura turned to a long mirror and examined herself. Her dress was a beautiful silver one with a cherry blossom imprinted at the bottom right hand corner. It was low cut so it showed some cleavage. The sleeves flared out and were a little bit longer than her arms. It was tight around the upper body and slim all the way until her ankles, but then flared out around her, making it fan out. The dress outlined Sakura's perfect hourglass look making her look even sexier. The young Sakura had filled up nicely.

"Wow. It's gorgeous!" commented a breathless Sakura.

Tomoyo smiled happily and stood beside her. "Although, your hair is still awfully short," she said, disappointed as she fingered the ends of her shoulder length, hair,

Sakura put her head down and was suddenly silent. Tomoyo didn't know about her secret yet.

Worried, she asked, "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Tomoyo I never told you this before, but…" she said slowly.

"But what?" she asked hurriedly.

"You see, since I was small, I have been listening to Touya's fighting lessons, in secret. And one day, I want to join father at war," she began.

Tomoyo's gasped as Sakura continued, "I want to be a warrior, Tomoyo."

**So how was it? 9 pages! That's my longest chapter ever made! I'm so proud of myself. Well, did you like it? Please review! I really appreciate the people who actually do! It doesn't matter to me how long your review is and whether or not you thought it was good or bad, tell me! Comment me on where I can improve on! Just try not to make it too harsh! Anyways thanks for reading this chapter.**

**Luv**

**Middy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm actually happy that I got reviews! Although I was expecting more than six… but who cares? That was only the first chapter! Well here goes my second one!**

**Disclaimer:** CCS rightfully belongs to Clamp not me.

**Summary:** Princess Sakura wanted to join her father in a war against the enemy, but was rejected because she was a girl. So she sneaked out to help, secretly. Syaoran found her and brought her back and locked her up as hostage. And yet, she still falls in love with the enemy.

**Aging:** Sakura- 15, Touya- 18 (I changed the age difference between them in this story. Sorry!) Syaoran-17

**Title:** The Warrior Princess

**Chapter 2 **

"What?" Tomoyo screeched, "are you crazy? Idiotic? Or simply OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

Sakura winced. She never thought that her friend would be affected this much by her news. But then again, what did she thought? That Tomoyo would jump around hugging her in excitement?

"I'm not out of my mind, Tomoyo," Sakura began slowly, "I just wanted to prove to myself that I can do more than just sitting at home! I wanted to fight! To become a warrior!"

The lavender haired girl paled. She was breathing really hard. "But why? Why aren't you satisfied with what you got? If you did become a warrior and battle, what if you died? I don't want to lose my best friend!" she broke down crying, "not now, not ever."

Sakura felt guilty. She didn't want to make her cry. "Tomoyo," she started gently, placing a hand on her shaking shoulder, "please understand. You told me you would always stand by my side, through thick and thin. You told me that you would always support me on whatever path I may choose for my life, you would always encourage me. Are you telling me it was a lie? Were you lying to me when you said it?"

Tomoyo stiffened. "No Sakura. But why?"

"Why I want to be a warrior?" she asked, "it is because I want to be strong. Not some daddy's girl, a weak little Princess, but a strong one. I love the feeling of fighting. I want to become a warrior so I can fight! So I can find myself!"

"Find yourself?" the crying girl echoed, confused.

"Yes. I know there's more to me than being a Princess. I want to see the world! And not be protected by father."

"I see."

Sakura smiled softly, "so are you by my side for this path I'm going to take, no matter how dangerous?"

Nodding her eyes lit up, "yes I am Sakura! I will always be by your side."

"Good," she replied happily.

"So," Tomoyo began casually, "do I get to design your warrior clothes?"

Peals of laughter were heard in Princess Sakura's chamber.

"Princess Sakura," a voice full of years of wisdom called out to her.

The young girl turned around and saw the old master walking towards her.

"Sensei Takashi!" Sakura cried out in surprise. She quickly bowed in respect.

The old man smiled kindly and spoke, "Princess, I would like to see you fight for a while. I want to see if you have the talent to become a warrior. So please show me what you got."

"WHAT?" Sakura asked in utter disbelieve, "what do you mean?"

"Are you telling me that you don't know how to fight? So all those hours of listening and watching me teach Prince Touya, are wasted? Or are you simply scared and afraid?" the master asked, staring at Sakura with that unblinking stare.

"I…I…" Sakura stuttered, "I'm not afraid. If you wish for me to fight then, fine I will. What should I fight against?"

"Me."

"You? But you're too strong! Surely you would beat me!" Sakura asked startled.

"How do you know if you never tried?" he asked, "so do you accept my challenge?"

Sakura sighed. She took her stance, the one she always use for fighting and answered, "fine, I—"

_Whoosh!_ Before she could finish what she was about to say, the old man sent a powerful kick, that sent her flying backwards.

Confused she stood up shakily and clutched her stomach in pain. But before she had a chance to speak, Sensei Takashi punched, aiming towards her face. This time, Sakura dodged it.

She did a back flip and landed on her feet. Moving back into her fighting stance she stayed and waited for the master to send another blow. But it never came. The old master was standing still with his eyes closed. Sakura charged, instead, and did a high kick towards his face.

Surprisingly he blocked it easily with his left hand and twisted the leg causing Sakura to turn as well. But as Sakura spun, she did another back flip; the sensei that was holding her by the feet got thrown back.

Standing up quickly, the old man smiled, "not bad."

"Thank-you." She blocked the kick, aiming towards her with her elbow and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to tumble and fall. The old man stood up again and this time with amazing speed his landed a punch at Sakura's face and sent her flying backwards.

She staggered out, breathing very hard. Her forehead was covered in beads of sweat as she once again took her fighting stance.

This time the old sensei attacked but Sakura did a cartwheel and dodged it. She sprung forward and bends down to kick at his legs causing him to lose balance. He fall backwards and using his hands, he did a back flip and blocked, using his hand, the punch that was aiming towards him. He kicked up causing her to fly off the ground and he jumped punching her at the stomach.

Sakura gasped in surprise as she was hurled through the air, landing hard on her back. She once again tried to stand but failed and lay there, unmoving. Her face was covered in sweat and her breathing was uneven. The old master slowly walked up towards her and reached out his hand. Sakura gladly took it and stood up. Brushing off the dirt and dust, and looked up at him, expecting a disappointing look.

Instead he smiled. "You have a natural talent in fighting. You're even better than your brother! I did my best just now. And with a little bit more training you would surpass me."

Sakura blushed and replied in a modest way, "I'm not that good, Sensei Takashi, but I think I'm improving! Can I fight you again, next time?"

The old man laughed and nodded, "yes, Princess Sakura."

She smiled happily at him and bowed before walking back to the castle. She walked past the porch and was stopped by a sudden voice.

"You're good! I am so impressed! I never thought you would do so well!" Tomoyo said enthusiastically.

Blushing she looked down at her feet and said a thank you.

"And guess what?" she continued, "I taped it all down!" Grinning she took out her video camera she was holding behind her back and taped down the astonish look on my face.

"Kawaii," she whispered as she put down the video camera and grew starry eyed.

"Where are you going, Sakura?" a sweet voice called out.

The girl turned around and put her finger to her lips, signaling her to be quiet. "Shhh! I am going to eavesdrop on brother's lesson. If you want to tag along then, you have be very quiet," she whispered in a low voice that Tomoyo strained to hear.

Nodding, the long haired girl followed her friend, and hid behind the bush.

**Sakura POV**

Not far away we heard a young masculine voice speaking in a tough tone. "Master Takashi. I am ready for my lesson now." Bowing respectfully, he waited.

The old master nodded and said, "Yes, Prince Touya. For today's training, you would fight an opponent."

Touya raised an eyebrow in interest. "Oh? Then who may that be?"

"That person would be no other then your sister, Princess Sakura," he replied and stared at the very bush I'm hiding behind.

"WHAT?" my brother and I cried out in unison.

"Come," the old man commanded and motioned me to walk forward.

Seeing Touya's surprised expression when I arose from within the bushes, I walked slowly toward the old master and stood quietly, with my head down, beside him.

"Sakura? You want me to fight my sister? She is but only a Princess! She doesn't know how to fight!" Touya yelled pointing at me.

"Oh? Really? Then prove me wrong," Sensei Takashi replied as he nodded at me.

Looking at him I sighed and noticed my brother took his fighting stance.

"Fine. I don't know what you are thinking sensei. But I will fight her. If I hurt her too bad, it will be your fault," he said with anger.

"Very well, then," the old man replied.

I took my fighting stance as well and stared ahead at my brother. What are you thinking Sensei Takashi? I thought to myself as brother and I stood in our fighting stance.

"You may begin now."

**I made a cliffy! Who will win? Imagine the surprise on Touya's face when he sees Sakura, his baby sister fight. Hahaha! Please review and tell me what you thought about the fighting scene and the whole story! Give me comments and suggestions and even constructive criticisms are fine! I want to know what YOU thought! **

**Luv**

**Middy**


End file.
